


Death

by viviixen



Series: Irondad Week 2019 [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Graphic Description of Wounds, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Whump, i had to google scientific words, i love friday shes trying her best, just in case i like to be safe, my search history is concerning, rated T for one (1) no no word, remember that building in homecoming?, short and angsty, that cranked up to 11, who thought leaving him alone was a good idea ffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viviixen/pseuds/viviixen
Summary: The comms crackled, and Tony could feel his hair raise.“M̶ ̴S̸t̵k̴!̶”“Pete?”“I̶ ̷c̶a̴n̶'̵t̴–̴“ The comms were glitching out, Peter’s voice was fluctuating and stuttering but Tony could still hear the terror.“N̷ ̵i̶r̷ ̴I̴ ̵c̵t̸ ̷b̶r̷e̴a̴t̷h̵ ̵p̸l̵!̴!”“Peter!” Tony yelled, heart beating in his throat. “Hold on!”“T̶ ̶o̸–n̴̬̞͒̀y̸̺̏–”FRIDAY was doing her best, he knew, but it wasn’t good enough.“P̷̪̥̒ļ̵̝̒e̷̟͐̔ā̵̠s̶̺͍̔e̵͔͍̾–̴͈̈͠“The building fell.Prompt 3 for irondad week 2019 on tumblr- death. ive exhausted my fluff machine, time for angst.





	Death

**Author's Note:**

> this ones short mainly because schools a pain and existence is a prison but im sorry! i really wanted this to have an open ending and i felt like i couldn't do that by adding anything else. i tried my best, lol.
> 
> pls enjoy!!!

           He got the notification at 1 in the morning. Karen had sent him an emergency location ping, and enabled instant kill mode. 

           Tony slammed whatever he was doing onto the table and activated the suit, and before 1:05 he was flying at damn near sonic speed to Spider-Man’s location. 

           He scanned the buildings below him, trying to contact Karen, but FRIDAY was as frantic as an AI could be, and couldn’t get an exact location.

           There was a loud explosion behind him, and he turned. People screamed and shielded their heads, though some recorded on their mobile phones, and the building creaked.

           He landed swiftly, “FRIDAY, location. Now, please!” 

_            “I’m sorry, sir, I can’t locate Karen. SM01_VI seems to be incapacitated.”  _

           One of the windows of the bottom floor blew out in a shower of glass.

           The comms crackled, and Tony could feel his hair raise.

_            “M̶ ̴S̸t̵k̴!̶”  _

           “Pete?” 

_            “I̶ ̷c̶a̴n̶'̵t̴–̴“  _ The comms were glitching out, Peter’s voice was fluctuating and stuttering but Tony could still hear the terror.

_            “N̷ ̵i̶r̷ ̴I̴ ̵c̵t̸ ̷b̶r̷e̴a̴t̷h̵ ̵p̸l̵!̴!”  _

           “Peter!” Tony yelled, heart beating in his throat. “Hold on!” 

_            “T̶ ̶o̸–n̴̬̞͒̀y̸̺̏–” _

           FRIDAY was doing her best, he knew, but it wasn’t good enough.

_            “P̷̪̥̒ļ̵̝̒e̷̟͐̔ā̵̠s̶̺͍̔e̵͔͍̾–̴͈̈͠“  _

           The building fell.

           Tony’s blood went frigid. “Get out of my way!” Iron Man pushed through the crowd, the sound of metal on ground and Tony’s gasping through the mask overriding the cries and yells of bystanders.

_            No, no, no, no, nonononononono. _

           “FRIDAY, where did Peter last activate his comm?” 

_            “Scanning in process, boss.”  _

           He breathed deep and slow, trying not to panic. 

_            “Located detected. He’s in the building.”  _

           Tony tried to scoff, but his breath hitched as FRIDAY tracked down exactly where the kid’s heat signature was.

           He ripped apart crumbling concrete, voice hoarse from calling out to Peter, telling him that it’ll be okay, he would be okay. 

           He had to be. 

           He hauled a large support beam to the side, grunting with the effort, and promptly had a small heart attack when he saw Peter under the rubble. It was easy to lift with the Iron Man suit, but it still fell on the kid. 

           He picked up Peter, and whispered for FRIDAY to do a scan. He made sure not to jostle his legs too much, they were bent all wrong and bones jutted out of his mutilated knees. His elbows didn’t look much better. His breathing came out as harsh wheezes and whistles.

_            “Pulse detected.” _

_            Yes, yesyesyesyes.  _

_            “Broken humerus, radius and ribs, major fractures in the tibias and fibulas in both legs. There seems to be evidence of pneumothorax. My assumption is that Mr. Parker tried to hold up the building and it came down too suddenly.”  _

           Tony held Peter close to his chest, and his head helpfully provided that Peter always loved the glow of the arc reactor.

_            “Immediate medical assistance required,”  _ FRIDAY concluded, closing all of the information on his HUD.

           “B– baby girl, c– could you keep Pete’s heartbeat up there, please?” Tony stumbled, practiced legs wobbling just a bit before activating his repulsors.

           FRIDAY sounded sympathetic, somehow. _ “Of course, boss.” _

           Peter would be okay. He had to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think happens/leave feedback in the comments? i love talking to yall! <3 
> 
> go check out my other stuff on tumblr @viviixen


End file.
